Bunny Not Funny
Bunny Not Funny is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Pranky Featuring Roles *Clam *Hoppy *Freaky and Wiggles *Flaky *Pop *Cub Appearing Roles *Chompy *Handy *Mime *Sniffles *Gutsy *Russell (On a picture) Plot Pranky is walking home after a day of pulling pranks, as he walks home he builds up a sweat and his joybuzzer slips off his hand and onto the sidewalk. Pranky keeps walking for a bit until he notices his joybuzzer gone, so he turns back to find it. Soon he finds it but he is too slow and Cub who is with Pop finds it. Cub giggles in joy and picks the joybuzzer up only for it to shock him badly. Pranky watches in horror as Cub spaz's out and wanders into the street. Chompy who us driving his taxi spots Cub and swerves to avoid him only to hit another car, soon a huge pile up a caused but somehow Cub remains unharmed so Pop rushes over to get him and at that moment a semi truck runs them both over. Pranky pukes at the sight of this and runs home in terror. The next day Clam and Hoppy arrive at Pranky's to see if he wants to hang out. Clam rings the doorbell and waits for Pranky to answer. After a bit of waiting the door opens to reveal naked Pranky. Both Clam and Hoppy gasp in shock and ask Pranky whats going on, so Pranky tells them about yesterday and how it made him realize he should stop pranking. Clam tells Pranky not to stop by Pranky replies by closing the door on him. Clam lets out a sigh but then Hoppy whispers into his ear and two run off. Pranky is seen watching TV when the channel suddenly changes to a video of Pranky pulling a prank on Freaky and Wiggles in which he glues them to the ground. Pranky stifles a laugh at this and turns off the tv only for it to come back on. Confused by this Pranky looks around and spots Clam and Hoppy outside his window with a remote. Pranky becomes angry and goes to yell at the two but when he gets to the window he finds Flaky hanging from a snare trap in a nearby tree. Once again Pranky stifles a laugh and closes his blinds only for a picture of Russell with his peg legs stuck in hole to appear. This finally gets to Pranky and he laughs out loud. Clam and Hoppy hear this and high five at their success but Clam is then shocked by a joybuzzer Hoppy had on. Hoppy laughs at this and turns around to find Pranky, back to normal. Pranky laughs at Hoppy's joke and high fives him, with a joybuzzer on. Unfortunately, both joybuzzers hit each other and explode, killing Hoppy and launching Clam and Pranky into the air. Clam flies into Flaky and is impaled on her quills and the force of Clam hitting her slams Flaky into the tree, splattering her. Pranky meanwhile flies high up and plummets to the ground where he splatters right next to the skeletons on Freaky and Wiggles. The episode ends with a joybuzzer falling on Sniffles, shocking him. Moral "Have a good laugh." Deaths #Chompy, Handy, Mime, and Gutsy are killed in the pileup. #Pop and Cub are ran over. #Hoppy is killed in a explosion. #Clam is impaled on Flaky's quills. #Flaky splatters against a tree. #Pranky splatters on the ground. #Freaky and Wiggles die from thirst or hunger. Trivia *Handy, Mime and Gutsy are all seen in the car crash. *This marks the second time Pranky regrets a prank. The first is in the Christmas episode Prank-mas. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes